Love and Pain
by Girl from beyond
Summary: This is an alternate ending ROTS story. Secrets are revealed to many different characters and hearts break. What will happen when Padmé goes and finds Anakin?
1. Chapter 1 Time For the Truth

Love and Pain

Chapter 1 Time for the Truth

Naboo

Padmé arrived at her sisters' house an hour earlier than she had planned because she couldn't cope sitting in Varykino (her family's lake retreat house) on her own. She heard the screaming of children from the garden and knew at once it was her nieces. Sola came out of her front door before Padmé got to the door.

"You're early" said Sola in a tone that was meant to sound angry but only sounded silly because Sola could never get angry at her sister unless she had to.

Padmé laughed at her sisters' tone of voice and gave her sister a quick hug and then followed her inside the house. It was a large house with 3 bedrooms and a very large garden. Padmé spotted her nieces Ryoo and Pooja and Darred (Sola's husband) playing in the garden but Sola (instead of joining them in the garden like they normally did) led Padmé into the large sitting room and sat down. Padmé did the same and wondered why her sister had brought her in here. Had she done something wrong?

"I brought you in here because I wanted to talk to you properly without interruption" Sola said as if reading Padmé's mind. Padmé looked confused. "And you have to be honest with me Padmé. I want to know the truth" Sola demanded.

Padmé nodded and waited for her sister to start. "We need to talk about your future." Sola began. Padmé sighed. How many times was she going to have this conversation with her sister? She thought that now she was married to Anakin Skywalker that Sola would see that Padmé was happy (even though she wouldn't know why) and just accept it. But Sola didn't think like that. Yes she knew that Padmé was happier these past 3 years than she had ever been and she wanted to know why and she felt the only way to do that was to ask Padmé in question until she finally got the truth out of her.

"Sola I'm tired of this conversation" Padmé said. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Alright" Sola said in a disappointed tone. She thought for a second and remembered something about when Padmé had visited her parents' house 3 years ago. She remembered a strange, young, handsome man that was Padmé's jedi protector. Sola also remembered how he looked at Padmé and she could tell that he was in love with her straight away. And she also knew that Padmé was very happy and comfortable to talk about things that she would only discuss with her sister. Sola thought about how to approach this new evidence that she had come across. She decided to play it cool. As if she didn't mean any harm.

"Where's your jedi friend?" Sola said innocently "you know the one you were with when you visited Mum and Dad 3 years ago." Padmé knew what her sister was doing. She wasn't going to play her games. She knew it was time.

Time to tell the truth...


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the Nightmare

Chapter 2 Back to the nightmare

Hyperspace  
Ahsoka hadn't talked to her master since they had boarded the ship. She didn't know what to say to him. What could she say to him? The last time they were on Tatooine was when they had to return Jabba the Huts son. On that trip her master was also very silent. He never really liked talking about his past in Tatooine. Ahsoka only knew he and his mother were slaves when they lived there. She never truly understood why he didn't want to go back. But she never knew what truly happened 3 years ago. They excited hyperspace and they looked at the planet they were now facing. They began to land.

"We're not hanging around here" Anakin said. He didn't want to stay any longer than he had to. He hated that they had to track down a bounty hunter that probably wasn't even on the planet. The bounty hunter had made 2 attempts already on the Duchess Satine's life and the Jedi council wanted Anakin and Ahsoka to track down the bounty hunter and arrest him. They had heard a rumour that the bounty hunter was on Tatooine but that he had probably moved on by now because they got that information over a week ago.

They searched the towns and didn't find anything do they headed to the moisture farm where Anakin's step-brother lived because they didn't have anywhere else to stay. When they arrived they spotted a figure in the shadow of the setting suns. As they got out of the ship the figure turned around to reveal their face. It was Anakin's step-brother Owen. He didn't seem pleased to see Anakin. He looked curiously at Ahsoka who looked back at him with the same expression.

"I thought you said you would never come back" Owen said to Anakin. Anakin looked down at the ground before looking back at Owen. "We had a mission on Tatooine and we can't leave until tomorrow morning so I decided to come and see you because we haven't seen each other since..." Anakin went quiet remembering what had happened last time he was here.

"Where is everyone?" Anakin asked wanting to change the subject. It was Owens turn to be quiet. Anakin looked curiously at Owen and noticed that he looked sad. "What is it?" Anakin asked. "Dad passed away just over a year ago" Owen said sadly.

Anakin didn't really know Cliegg Lars but what he remembered of him he was a very loving and caring farther and he loved his mother very much. "I'm sorry" Anakin said. "I know what it's like to lose a family member." "I know and I'm truly sorry" Owen said gratefully. "We should go inside before it gets dark" Owen said and the 3 of them went inside.

Beru looked up from where she was sitting on the sofa and saw a familiar figure following her husband. She recognised him straight away even though it had been over 3 years. As they all sat down Beru smiled at Anakin and then looked at Ahsoka who was looking around the small room. "Oh I'm sorry this is my padwan Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said and Ahsoka smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you Ahsoka" Beru said.

"So what happened to the other woman?" Owen asked. "What other woman?" Ahsoka asked suddenly curious. "Last time I was here I was protecting Padmé so she had to come as well." Anakin said though it was painful talking about what happened last time he was there but talking about Padmé made things a little bit better. Ahsoka tried to read Anakin's face while he was saying this but he shut his feelings off very well. He had a lot of practise doing it. "Padme's working very hard in the senate and she doesn't need protecting at the moment so here we are." Anakin said calmly. Suddenly he felt as if he couldn't breathe. "I need some air" he said and left the room quickly.


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiving Yourself

AN: Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the nice reveiws its nice to know people are enjoying the story. Just to warn you this chapter is longer than the others so hopefully you won't get bored.

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 Forgiving Yourself

Outside Anakin looked at the 2 suns in the distance and didn't know what to do. Being back here was hell to Anakin. Why did they have to be on this planet? Any other planet would have been fine just not this planet. He looked up at the suns again and noticed they had started setting. He thought he'd better get this over with so he walked across the sand until he reached the graves. He reached the one he wanted and never wanted to reach and touched the head stone. Tears fell down his face uncontrollably but he didn't wipe them away.

"I know you don't want me to feel regret mom but I do." Anakin said. "And I also know that you want me to be happy. I'm happy when I'm with Padmé. She makes me feel loved and I love her so much, mom and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." More tears slid down Anakin's cheeks.

* * *

Naboo

Padmé suddenly woke up. She wasn't in any pain but something was wrong. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She knew he was hurting. Hurting badly and she didn't know how to help him. Padmé got out of bed and headed for the balcony. She remembered she had asked Sola to stay with her at Varykino that night because she couldn't face being alone. Padmé found the place she was looking for. The place that meant the most to her. To them.

She leaned against the wall of the balcony and let the tears fall. She didn't hear her sister come up behind her.

"Padmé?" Padmé didn't turn around. "What's wrong?" Sola asked. "I feel his pain" Padmé said. Sola looked confused but listened to what Padmé had to say. "He's hurting Sola. He's hurting so badly. I have to go. I have to go and find him" Padmé sobbed. "You know he wouldn't want to risk your life trying to find him" Sola said soothingly. "I know where he is Sola and I have to go." Padmé said. "You can come if you want or stay here it's your choice but I'm going now. I just need to get changed."

Padmé walked off toward her room and came out 5 minutes later dressed in a simple dress and a cloak rapped around her body to cover who she was. She noticed that Sola had changed as well and smiled slightly knowing that she wouldn't be alone. Without saying a word they walked towards Padmé's ship and took off. Padmé entered the coordinates for Tatooine. It wouldn't take long to get to Tatooine and Padmé was relieved that he wasn't on some other planet and that he was close to her.

When they finally arrived it was dark. She remembered how dangerous Tatooine is at night but she didn't care. She found her way to Anakin's stepbrother's farm and landed quietly. Sola didn't understand how she knew he was here but she went along anyway. The ramp lowered and Padmé and Sola emerged. Even though it was pitch black there was a light which Padmé knew was the farm. She ran towards the light with Sola following right behind her.

The light went out when they were right outside and they were now standing outside in the pitch black. Padmé found her way to the wall of the hut but suddenly 2 figures came out of the hut. There were 3 glows coming towards them one was blue the other two were green. The 2 figures approached them at a fast speed and the two women cried out in shock. The lights illuminated the two woman's faces to the figures but the two women couldn't see who was holding them because the light blinded their vision. The figure with the blue blade froze. The other figure froze in confusion as to what their companion was doing.

One of the figures turned to the other and said something that neither Padmé or Sola could hear. They made a motion for the 2 women to follow them into the hut where they could see them properly. Once they were inside the blades were lowered and the colour faded. They were all standing in the dark until one of them spoke.

"Master turn the lights on I can't see a single thing." A faint light appeared in the corner of the room and the 2 figures saw the two women properly for the first time. Padmé let out a small sigh of relief and a small smile. Her smile soon disappeared when Anakin and Ahsoka started talking.

"Senator!" Ahsoka said in shock. "What are you doing here?" "I...I was..." Padmé stuttered but Anakin stopped her. "Ahsoka I need you to go back to bed. I can handle this" he said. Ahsoka was about to protest but then thought she would get anywhere so she bid them goodnight and walked towards her room.

Anakin watched her go before turning to Padmé. He had a look on his face that she had never seen before. She tried to speak but no words came out. A tear ran down her check and she looked down to hide her pain. Sola thought it would be best if she would talk. "Padmé felt your pain" she began. "She thought you were in trouble so we came looking for you. I didn't understand why but I followed her and we ended up here." Anakin looked from Sola to Padmé. "Sola can you give us some time alone?" he said. "You can sleep in my room if you want." She nodded and left the two of them alone.

"I...I don't know what to say" Padmé said. Anakin just looked at her with a blank expression. "If you want me to go then I'll go. It's just that..." But Anakin cut her off. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" He said. "What?" Padmé asked confused. "Do you known how much I've missed you?" Anakin said again. "Well if its half as much as I've missed you then I think I know how much." Padmé said with a slight smile. Anakin chuckled slightly. "I've been so worried about you Padmé. I can't sleep without you by my side. I've missed looking at you. Holding you. Kissing you. Making love to you. I've missed every little thing about you and it's driven me mad" Anakin said.

Padmé looked down at her feet. A few more tears fell down her face and she turned away from him to hide her face. Anakin hated to see her in pain so he came up behind her and turned her around gently. He lifted her chin up so he could see into her eyes. He loved her eyes so much. They are such a deep chocolate colour. A few more tears trickled down her checks. Anakin gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you so much Padmé" Anakin said. "I love you, Anakin" Padmé said. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment longer until they couldn't take it anymore. Their lips met in a tender kiss. A kiss that showed how much they loved each other. Their lips moved together and they kissed until they ran out of breath.

Just then Sola came back into the room. "I'm sorry." She said. "I just came to get some water." Anakin nodded and walked out of the door out of the room. Padmé watched him go and wondered where he was going.

"Did you tell him?" Sola asked. Padmé shook her head. Sola sighed. "Why not Padmé?" "I can't" Padmé said. "Not here, not now. I just can't." Sola nodded and left the room for the kitchen. Once she had her drink she left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom leaving Padmé alone.

She decided to go and find Anakin and she had an idea as to where he might be. She walked through the hovel until she made her way to the garage. She walked in and saw Anakin sitting on the floor where he had sat 3 years ago. She sat down next to him but didn't say anything.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. They didn't need to talk. Padmé knew what Anakin was going through. His pain was her pain. She lifted her right hand and put it on Anakin's left hand which he had on his knee. He entwined the fingers but didn't say anything.

"You have to forgive yourself" Padmé said. Anakin didn't look at her. "I forgive you" she went on "your Mom forgives you. You need to forgive yourself. It's killing you. And it's killing me watching it killing you."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "It will eat away at you until there's nothing left and I can't let that happen to you" Padmé went on. "We have to move on and focus on the future. Keep your mothers memory alive."

Anakin let go of her hand, stood up and walked over to the other side of the garage. "What if I can't" he said. "What if I can't forgive myself? I feel all this anger and hatred inside me, and I don't know what to do. I... I can't lose you the way I lost Mom. I can't let that happen. I'd do anything for you. I can't stop this anger inside me and I know it's the dark side Padmé. I know it is."

Tears were falling down his cheeks. Padmé went to him and embraced him. Anakin never wanted to let go of her. "I'm not going anywhere Ani," Padmé said. "I promise. Come on."

She took his hand and started towards the door of the garage. "You look exhausted. You need sleep." "Sola's in my room and Ahsoka is in hers there aren't any more rooms left and you are having the couch" Anakin said.

"You're coming with me." Padmé said "I can't, it's too risky" Anakin said. "It doesn't matter" Padmé said shocking Anakin. "Sola knows already and I need you in my arms. The nights are so lonely."

Before he could say anything Padmé pulled him out of the room and into the lounge. It was then that she noticed the blankets by the side of the couch. It was going to be squashed but neither care because they just wanted to be close to each other. They stay fully clothed and Padmé picked up the blanket and laid it down on the couch. Padmé laid down on the couch first and after a few seconds Anakin joined her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. Padmé sighed and drifted off to sleep and Anakin wasn't far behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth and Love

**Hey Guys I'm back! Sorry I've been gone so long I've been so busy and haven't found much time to write.**

**I watched The Clone Wars Season finale and I thought it was an appropriate ending for Ahsoka and yes I cried like a baby! I'm also sad that The Clone Wars is ending but I understand that they want to focus on the new films but I will miss it a lot. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to give you the Chapter titles at the end of the chapters and a little preview because I thought I would be kind.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Truth and Love

Sola awoke in the middle of the night in a strange room. She then remembered where she was before she could start to panic. She then got out of bed in search of a drink and a visit to the fresher.

Once she left the fresher she made her way into the lounge and saw Anakin and Padmé wrapped in each others arms. Sola smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

Back in the lounge Anakin heard movement and opened his eyes ready to project Padmé but spotted Sola as she exited the lounge. He then carefully unwrapped himself from Padmé and got up carefully for he didn't want to wake her.

As he entered the kitchen Sola spotted who was sitting on one of the counters. He smiled at her and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen.

"I'm glad you know" Anakin said.

Sola smiled at this statement.

"I knew long ago that you loved her and she loved you. I was just waiting for Padmé to tell me the truth. Sola said honestly. "Anyway, I'm quite tired. I'll see you in the morning, Anakin" Sola said and then exited the kitchen.

After a few moments Anakin decided to go back into the lounge. Once he got there he laid down next to Padmé who started to stir.

"Ani?" she said sleepily.

"It's alright" he replied.

"Where did you go?"

"Just to the kitchen. I talked to Sola. I'm glad you told her."

Padmé smiled at this statement but wished she could tell Anakin everything that she had told Sola. She hated lying to him but she had no choice at the moment because she knew what the consequences were and she knew what Anakin was like. She couldn't risk it. Not yet.

"I love you." Anakin said sleepily.

"I love you so much Ani" Padmé replied.

* * *

The next morning

Padmé awoke and realised that everyone must be still asleep because it was still silent. She looked at her husband who was cuddled next to her and smiled. He looked so handsome when he was sleeping, so peaceful. She remembered how they had woken up just a few hours ago and talked. They had talked about a lot of things except the one thing that Padmé wanted to talk to him about, and the one thing she was scared to talk to him about.

Padmé shifted and Anakin's arms tightened around her in his sleep. She looked up at her husbands face and smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair gently as to not wake him.

Padmé then got up and carefully untangled herself from Anakin's arms. She then walked out of the room then suddenly broke into a run. She ran into the fresher and shut the door quickly before being sick.

"Morning sickness" Padmé said to herself.

5 minutes later

After washing her mouth out and splashing her face with cold water Padmé exited the fresher. She then found herself face to face with Sola.

"Morning sickness?" Sola asked.

Padmé nodded

"Don't worry, it will pass in time. You still need to tell him you're pregnant."

"I can't" Padmé argued. "If I tell him he will only worry. Or worse he will leave the order and I can't let him do that."

"Padmé, don't you understand" Sola continued. "He doesn't care about all that. The order doesn't come close in comparison to you. He only wants you. He loves you so much Padmé. I don't think you realise how much he loves you."

And with that Sola entered the fresher to take a shower leaving Padmé outside the door still in shock from Sola's words.

Of course Padmé knew how much she ment to Anakin. But what she didn't realise was that he was willing to give up his future for her. A future that had no place for her. She knew that one day he would be forced to choose between the order and their marriage. She just hoped that that day never came. But that day was fast approaching. It was coming even faster now with a baby on its way. A baby that Anakin doesn't even know about.

Padmé found herself walking back into the lounge where she found Anakin still asleep. She cuddled up close to him and waited until he awoke. A few minutes later his deep blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones.

"Morning sleepy" Padmé cooed.

Morning Angel" Anakin replied.

"Anakin... I-" Padmé began.

"Master?"

* * *

**Ok I really hope you like this chapter. Again I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you aren't disappointed. **

**The next chapter is called Questions. Padmé and Anakin have to answer a lot of questions. **


	5. Chapter 5 Questions

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter.**

**Just to warn you this chapter has a lot of dialogue in it.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Questions

"Master?"

"Ahsoka" Anakin said in a shocked voice.

"What's going on?"

"Well there's no point lying to you anymore" Anakin Said. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I just didn't know how. Please don't blame any of this on Padmé because it isn't her fault. I've always been scared of what you or Obi-Wan thought, but I guess that I should have trusted you with our secret instead of lying to you all this time."

Ahsoka had a confused look on her face and decided she should ask some questions to try and find out more about this situation.

"How long?" was the question she asked first.

Anakin sat up and decided that he wanted to go for a walk so headed out the room with Ahsoka in toe leaving Padmé on her own.

She put her arms round her stomach and let a tear fall down her check. She then caressed her stomach and she knew that she should have told him sooner but now she realized it was too late. She had missed her opportunity. They would be returning to Coruscant in a few hours and then he would be gone and he may never come back.

Anakin found himself outside the homestead. The twin suns had started to rise but as it was still morning it wasn't very hot.

"It all started thirteen years ago" Anakin began.

"As you know I was a slave and I was working in my Masters shop. These 2 humans and a gungan entered the shop. The first person left with Watto and the other two stayed behind. And that's when I saw her. I thought she was an angel that day… Anyway they managed to free me and then once we reached Coruscant I was brought to the Jedi Temple to meet with the council. All they cared about was my fear. The fact that I missed my mother made me a threat to them. Made me dangerous."

"We travelled back to Naboo and that was then the blockade happened. After all that had happened we said goodbye and I left for my Jedi training and Padmé she carried on her life as Queen. I didn't see her in ten year. I've never told anyone this Ahsoka. What it felt like. What those ten years felt like. I've only told Padmé parts of my ten years. I don't like talking about it because it still pains me."

"Those ten years I did nothing but think about her. All I thought of when I was supposed to be meditating was her. I called those years the ten years of hell. When it started I just imagined her face. But as I got older I started to imagine all the bad scenarios. If I ever met her again she would reject me or she would have met someone else. I was so convinced that she wouldn't love me that I started imagining what I would do to those people who got in the way of us. I thought about killing them in the most painful ways."

"I have a dark side Ahsoka. I'm not proud of it but it's who I am and I couldn't stop all these thoughts from going around in my head. I managed to let go of this feeling though with Obi-Wan's help even though I didn't tell him what I was dreaming or imagining. I don't even know how to express the feelings that I felt. I couldn't stop them. I don't even think I wanted to because that was the only thing I had left of Padmé."

"But then the ten years pasted and Obi-Wan told me that we were going to be protecting Senator Amidala. My heart skipped a beat that day. I thought it was a dream. The thought of seeing her again, I couldn't breathe. When I met her again I was in pure heaven. She had gotten even more beautiful if it were possible and I found myself falling in love with her all over again."

"Once we were on Naboo I knew there was no going back. I fell even deeper in love with her that I couldn't escape it, even when she was rejecting me. But I didn't care. I was with her again. When we went to visit my mother, when she died… Padmé comforted me. She told me that I was only human. But then came the battle of Geonosis. That was the day she admitted her feelings for me. We thought we were going to die. That day I would die a happy man because I knew Padmé loved me. When the battle was over and after I lost my arm we travelled back to Naboo. We got married then Ahsoka."

"You have no idea how hard these past three years have been. We hardly get to see each other and when we do it's only for a day. It breaks my hard every time I leave and I don't know how much longer I can do it for."

Without another word Anakin turned and walked back inside leaving Ahsoka stunned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**The next chapter is called Back to Coruscant. What will the trip back bring Anakin, Padmé, Ahsoka and Sola?**


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Coruscant

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update this chapter took a while to come into my head. I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Just to inform you the italics mean a characters thought.**

* * *

After his conversation with Ahsoka, Anakin needed to be close to Padme again so he went looking for her. When he entered the lounge where they had spent the night he found her curled up on the couch. He then heard her sniffing and that was when he realized that she was crying.

"Padme?" Anakin said. She jumped and looked up at him with watery brown eyes.

Anakin came and sat next to her and put his arms around her. "What's wrong Padme?" Anakin asked.

"I… I was just thinking about…" Padme began. "When we return to Coruscant you'll go back to war and I don't know when I'll see you again. What if you get killed…I don't know what I'll do, how I'd live without you if you ever died."

This wasn't a lie because Padme was always scared of what happen if Anakin was killed. But there was another reason why Padme didn't want Anakin to go back to war and this was the baby. The baby that Anakin didn't even know about. The baby that Padme was so scared about telling him about that she delayed telling him and she knew that this was her last opportunity but the words just wouldn't form.

_What's wrong with me? _Padme thought. _Why can't I tell my own husband that I'm pregnant? That he's going to be a farther. If he dies I don't know what I will do. How can I live without him? I'll die. I can't live without him. But I will have to. Our baby deserves to have its parent there to love him or her. Our baby doesn't deserve to grow up without it's farther around most of its life. No baby deserves to grow up in this war._

Padme was silent for a couple of minutes now and Anakin didn't know what to do except comfort her just as Padme had done last week. Kissing the side of her head he knew not to talk to her because he could tell she was deep in thought.

As the minutes pasted Padme calmed down a bit and looked at Anakin. He smiled gently and kissed her. Kissing him back Padme lost herself in the kiss, but the kiss ended quicker than they would have liked by the sound of a throat clearing. They looked towards the sound and found Sola standing there.

"I'll go and ready the ship." Anakin said. Before he left though he gave Padme's hand a gentle squeeze and kissed her on the cheek.

"So we're heading back to Coruscant?" Sola asked Padme.

"Yes, if that's alright with you." Padme said. "I know you won't want to spend to long away from your family."

"They'll be fine." Sola said. "I think I will spend a week with you and then head home. If that's alright with you of course."

"You know how much I want you to stay Sola." Padme said smiling slightly. "I'm just sorry that I can't come back to Naboo with you."

"That's alright Padme. I understand how important your work is to you. I will stay as long as I can."

"Come on the ship should be ready by now." Padme said trying to change the subject and also trying to avoid any conversation about the baby.

* * *

An hour later

Padme sat in her room aboard her ship on their way back to Coruscant. The journey would last around 10 hours and the occupants of the ship were going to sleep for the majority of the journey.

Padme caressed her stomach and then decided to change out of her clothes and into her nightgown. Once she had discarded all her clothes and before she reached for her nightgown she looked in the mirror. She noticed a slight bump that she hadn't noticed before. The bump was barely noticeable but it did make her self-conscious. _Would Anakin be able to see it?_ She quickly reached for her nightgown before Anakin came in and noticed the small bump.

A couple of minutes later after making sure the ship was in autopilot Anakin entered the bed chambers. He found Padme laying on the bed in deep thought. He was starting to get worried about her now. She had never acted like this before when he was going to war. What had changed? _I need to try and get the truth out of her. I just hope there's enough time. _

"Padmé? What's going on?"

"This isn't just about you leaving Anakin, there's much more. But I don't think I can tell you what it is."

Anakin sat down on the bed and Padme turned around to face him. She then sat up and they embraced for several minutes.

"I love you so much Anakin" Padme said. "What will I do without out? I'm not as strong as I used to be. The separations are getting harder as the times pass and our time together seems to be getting shorter. It's not fair how our time is so short"

"All you have to do is ask Padme. Ask me to leave the order and then we will never have to be separated. Ask me to leave the order and we can go back to Naboo and be together forever. Ask me Padme. Just ask me"

After saying this his lips descended on hers and they kissed with the same passion as earlier except this time there were no interruptions and the kiss grew into something which was so full of love and passion.

Padme knew what was going to happen and she didn't want to stop it but she was worried about the slight bump of her belly or the fact that Anakin would be able to sense the baby.

She didn't need to worry though and after they made love Anakin fell asleep but Padme lay awake feeling that she should have told him the truth but didn't want to burden Anakin.

When they arrived on Coruscant Anakin dropped Padme and Sola off at Padme's apartment.

"Be safe Anakin" Padme said tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I will try and come here tonight and I will do all I can to return to you safely to you. Have faith Angel. Everything will be ok." Anakin replied.

Anakin and Padme kissed for several minutes before breaking apart and staring into each others eyes.

"I love you so much Anakin."

"I love you too my Angel. Never forget that"

And with those final words Anakin headed back to the speeder he had borrowed and he and Ahsoka headed back to the Jedi temple.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the delay again.  
If anyone is wondering about Obi-Wan he is coming in the next chapter. **

**I didn't really like the end of this chapter but I didn't know where else to end it.**

**Chapter7 Strength of Friendship: Obi-Wan and Anakin talk about their recent mission but can Anakin trust him with his secrets?**


	7. Chapter 7 Strength of Friendship

**Here's another update.**

**I'm glad I could get it up this week I'm now in the right frame of mind to write it. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for the reveiws. I really hope I will get some more reveiws. Really intrested in what everyone thinks of my story.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Strength of Friendship 

Jedi Temple

Landing at the Jedi Temple Anakin looked around. It felt strange to be back after all this time. Sometimes Anakin wished he could just never come back. That he could leave his life as a Jedi. All he wanted was to be with Padme. To hold her every night, kiss her. He wanted more than anything to just spend the rest of his life with her.

He imagined what their life would be like if they did leave. They would go to Naboo and tell Padme's family about their marriage. This would be difficult but it would have to be done. They would move to the Lake Country, to where they got married, the place that means the most to them. This was where he wanted their future together to take place. All their moments, all their memories. This would be the place where Anakin wanted their children to be born. Where they grew up.

Anakin often thought of himself and Padme having children. He always imagined a little girl that was the image of Padme. A little baby with brown hair and brown eyes. A little girl who would grow up to be the spitting image of Padme.

Padme's apartment

Padme was standing on the balcony. She had changed out of her clothes that she had arrived in and changed into a simple blue dress. The dress showed the slight bump of her stomach. She smiled slightly as she rubbed her stomach.

Padme had thought a lot about the baby. She thought about what the future would bring for her, Anakin and the baby. She pictured them back on Naboo. She knew the perfect spot for the baby's room. By the gardens. Padme also pictured the baby that was growing inside of her. She had this feeling that the baby was a boy. Padme also found herself picturing the baby's appearance. She saw a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. This little boy would be the spitting image of his farther.

A that moment Sola stood next to Padme.

"You look deep in thought today." Sola said.

"I'm just thinking" Padme replied. "About the baby and what the future will hold for us. I keep picturing this baby, this beautiful little boy that looks so much like Anakin. I imagine us back on Naboo. I even know which room will be the baby's room, the one by the gardens. I can imagine taking him for picnics. I see Anakin playing with him and us watching as he takes his first steps and hearing his first words. I imagine having more children and living our lives on Naboo. But I know this will never happen. That this can never happen."

"Why not Padme?" Sola questioned. "Why won't you let this happen? If anyone deserves this it's you and Anakin. Is that why you wouldn't tell him? Has something happened between you Padme? Is that what's wrong? Padme please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Sola pleaded.

"I can't" Padme said. "I'm not even sure I know what's wrong. All I know is that this future I'm dreaming isn't going to happen. As much as I want this future to happen it never will. Something is going to happen. I can feel it in my heart. Something is going to happen."

Jedi Temple

"Master?" Came a voice. "Are you alright?"

Anakin was brought back to reality at the sound of Ahsoka's voice.

"I'm sorry Snips." Anakin said. "I was just thinking."

"About Padme?" Ahsoka questioned even though she knew the answer already.

"I'm just thinking about the future." Anakin replied. "I keep imagining this future where we go to Naboo and live our lives out. We would…"

"Anakin!" Came another voice interrupting him.

"I was beginning to worry. I thought your reckless flying had gotten the better of you."

"It's nice to see you to Obi-Wan." Anakin replied with a smile.

"Welcome back." Obi-Wan said. "Any news?"

"No Master we didn't find anything." Anakin replied. "But I think that's the least of our worries. I keep getting this feeling Obi-Wan and I don't know what it is. I feel as if we're approaching something. Something bigger than this war. Something is coming and I can feel it. I think we're in danger. Not just us but everyone." Anakin's mind went briefly to Padme.

"Something is coming Obi-Wan." Anakin continued. "Something evil. I can feel it. It's getting stronger, waiting for the right moment to pounce."

"Come with me Anakin." Obi-Wan said simply.

Ahsoka looked at them as they left. Standing alone she decided to go to her quarters.

Jedi Temple-Obi-Wan Kenobi's quarters

"I sense there's something else bothering you Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

_Should I tell him or not? This feels like the perfect opportunity to tell him but how will he react. _Anakin's thoughts ran through his head for a few minutes and Obi-Wan waited patiently for Anakin to reply knowing that it was an important decision for him to make.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin began. "I trust you, but I don't want this to come between us. We've debated whether to tell you or not for some time and…"

"We?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan, I don't know how to tell you but…"

Just then Obi-Wan's comlink went off.

"Kenobi," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin heard a muffled response from the other side of the comlink. Once the conversation was finished Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin.

"We're expected by the council." Obi-Wan stated. "I hope we can finish this conversation later on."

Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan out of his chambers and to the council chambers. _  
_

* * *

**Right that's the end of the chapter. I have a question for you. Do you think Anakin should tell Obi-Wan about his secret?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Chapter 8 Council Session: Obi-Wan and Anakin hear about their next mission.**


	8. Chapter 8 Council Session

**Here's the next chapter. I'm trying to get as much done as I can this week because I'm going back to England for a few weeks next week to see some of my family.**

**Thanks for the reveiws they are always helpful so more reveiws would be appreciated.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Council Session 

Jedi Temple – Council Chambers

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker good to see you it is." Yoda said as the two Jedi entered the council chamber.

Obi-Wan took his normal seat on the council and Anakin stood in the centre of the room.

"We have some news about your next mission." Mace Windu stated. "This mission may turn out to be quite dangerous. We believe Grievous is planning to attack some planets in the Republic. This could have dire consequences on the Republic and could also result in us losing the war. We are organising teams of Jedi and clones to go to these planets to protect them from the Separatists. armies."

"However, there is one planet that is the most threatened. " Windu went on. "We are sending you Skywalker with Obi-Wan and a team of other Jedi and clones to Naboo."

Anakin's heart almost stopped. _Naboo's in danger. What am I going to do? That's Padme's home I can't let it be taken by the Separatists._

"You will be briefed in 1 hour where you will meet your whole team" Windu continued. "Until then you are dismissed."

With that the council members all excited the room but Anakin stayed in the centre of the room.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan said. "Come on we need to finish our conversation before the briefing."

Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan back to his quarters in silence. Anakin couldn't believe the Separatists would want to attack Naboo and why they were being sent there and not to another planet that was threatened.

"What were you going to tell me Anakin?" Obi-Wan said. "And don't try and back out of it because I know it's important and it must have something to do with this mission otherwise you wouldn't have acted differently in the council chambers."

"Look Obi-Wan," Anakin began. "There's no easy way of saying this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I know you will be disappointed with me but that isn't really important at the moment. And you're right this does have something to do with the mission but there's more to it than that. I'm more scared now than ever because of what I've been feeling through the force and I honestly think that if you know then you might be able to help me. Maybe even help us."

"Anakin, will you just say what you're going to say." Obi-Wan said starting to get a little annoyed that Anakin was taking forever to get to what he was going to say. "Remember we only have an hour until the briefing so you better get on with it."

Anakin took a deep breath and thought that he might as well get on with telling Obi-Wan because he knew that their conversation would probably be a long one and they were both running out of time because the mission briefing was in an hour.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin began. "This is about Padme."

Obi-Wan sighed. _Why am I not surprised. He has never been good at letting go of his attachments. But there must be more to it than that._

"Anakin you need to learn to let go of this attachment." Obi-Wan said. "I know its hard but you have…"

Master it's not that simple. I can't just let go of it as if she's just a simple object. I love her Master. Probably something you don't even understand. So don't tell me to let go of something that I know I can't because it's just not possible for me to do. I Love her with all my heart Obi-Wan and maybe I shouldn't because I know that I am not worthy of her but I can help the way I feel. The way I've been feeling since I was nine. That's how long these feelings have been with me Obi-Wan. Thirteen years."

"Anakin it's not as if you can act on these feelings you're a Jedi. We can't have attachments. We aren't allowed to love. That's been part of the Jedi code for hundreds of years."

"There's more Obi-Wan." Anakin replied.

"What?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"We already acted on it. We got married three years ago. I can tell you are disappointed with me but we couldn't deny our feelings for each other. We tried so hard when I was protecting her. "

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in shock.

"Obi-Wan please say something" Anakin said.

"I'm just shocked that you acted on your feelings the way you did Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "I'm also a little hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. But is suppose you thought I would tell the council and I understand the reason for not telling me. But why are you telling me this now?"

"I…I just thought it was time you knew. And I'm sorry for not trusting you but I did think you would tell the council. But I hope you won't Obi-Wan. I plan on leaving the order soon anyway. This war is driving me insane. It makes me feel empty every time we leave. Being a Jedi means a lot to me but not as much as Padme does. I've wanted to leave the order for a while now and Padme always told me that I shouldn't because the Jedi needed me and Ahsoka needs me and maybe even you need me. But I just feel that this war is going on too long. I want us to go to Naboo and start a life together and maybe even have a family. But I know that's never going to happen with this stupid war going on."

"That's also why I was worried when I heard we were going to Naboo. If Naboo falls then we won't be able to live there and Padme's family may die and I can't do that to her. I can't just let the Separatists take Naboo."

"Look Anakin I understand and yes I will keep your secret and when the time comes and you leave the order I will miss you, very much. You are like a brother to me Anakin and I don't know what I'll do without you but I think you are making the right decision and I trust you." Obi-Wan told him.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." Anakin said with a smile on his face.

"Come on we need to get to the briefing." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded and followed him out.

When they reached the briefing room he saw Ahsoka waiting for them outside the room. Anakin smiled at her and followed Ob-Wan through the door. He then saw Captain Rex waiting with Cody a few other clones. Anakin smiled at Rex and he nodded his head back at Anakin.

Even though Rex was a clone Anakin had still become good friends with him and he trusted him with many things that he didn't trust his other men with.

"Well, well, well Skywalker wasn't expecting to see you here."

* * *

**Who was that I wonder...**

**I decided Anakin should tell Obi-Wan in this chapter because I thought it would work better in the long run of the story but originally it was going to be in a later chapter of the story and Padme would tell him instead.**

**Chapter 9 Old Friends and Enemies: Anakin, Padme and Obi-Wan are reunited with people from their past. **


	9. Chapter 9 Old Friends and Enemies

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Sorry for the delay. I'm still in England and I've been so busy sorting stuff out and moving stuff around.**

**I will be staying in England for a while so sorry if the chapters take a while to come up I'm really busy at the moment.**

**I heard about Matt Smith leaving Doctor Who. It was so sad. Some people are really stupid with their guesses of who is replacing him.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews. Please continue with the reviews it always makes me happy knowing what everyone thinks of my story.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Old Friends and Enemies

Anakin turned around and looked into the eyes of the person who had just spoken.

"Ferus," he said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"It's been a while hasn't it Skywalker." Ferus Olin replied. This must be your padawan I've heard so much about."

Ahsoka looked between Anakin and Ferus and instantly knew that they didn't get on well even if Anakin had never mentioned him before.

"It would be my luck that you are the other Jedi that the council has assigned for this mission." Anakin said glaring at Ferus.

Anakin hadn't seen Ferus since he had been knighted and wasn't looking forward to working with him again. Ferus and Anakin always disagreed on things when they were put together and Anakin needed to concentrate on this mission otherwise they may be in trouble and Naboo would be lost.

"Ferus," Obi-Wan said as he approached Anakin, Ahsoka and Ferus.

"Master Kenobi." Ferus said bowing. "I am pleased to be working on this mission with you and I'm sure it will be a success with your skills."

Anakin glared at Ferus and was just about to speak when Mace Windu entered the room and everyone gathered around.

"You will leave immediately after this meeting has finished because we don't have much time left," Mace said. "You will split into groups and each group will go in small ships as to not attract attention. There will be three people coming with you and it is important that these three are safe especially when you land on Naboo. Are there any questions before I tell you which group you are in?"

The room was silent so Mace nodded and continued what he was saying.

"Master Kenobi," he said looking over at Obi-Wan who was standing next to Anakin. "You will be grouped with Commander Cody and his men."

Obi-Wan nodded at this. Anakin looked a bit disappointed. He hopped he would be put with Obi-Wan in this mission. He now hopped that he wold be put with Ahsoka and not with Ferus.

"Ahsoka," Mace said turning towards Ahsoka. "You will be travelling with Rex and his men." Ahsoka nodded and Anakin sighed knowing what was coming next.

"Obi-Wan, you and Ahsoka must leave now I need to talk to Anakin and Ferus for a moment," Mace said.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka nodded, bowed and exited the room.

"Anakin, Ferus," Mace said turning to them when the room was empty. Both Anakin and Ferus weren't looking to happy at being put together.

"You two are going to have to protect the three people accompanying you on this mission. I put you two together because you are two strong Jedi Knights and I felt that having you two work together will make the team stronger if something goes wrong. On this mission as well you will all have to protect them from Grievous and anyone else who may be leading the Separatists. Do you two understand?"

Anakin and Ferus nodded.

_These people must be important then _Ferus thought.

"They are waiting by your ship," Mace said. "You better get going. May the Force be with you."

Anakin and Ferus bowed and exited the room. They walked in silence until they reached the docking bay and their ship. Three people were standing in front of it and Anakin recognised all three of them.

_Oh no _Anakin thought. _This is not good._

Standing in front of the ship were three women, Sabe, Padme and Sola.

Anakin hadn't seen Sabe for thirteen years and she hadn't changed much apart from the fact that she didn't look as much like Padme as she used to.

All three of them had a worried look on their faces.

"Anakin," Ferus said knocking Anakin out of his thoughts. "We need to get going." Ferus continued.

Anakin nodded and followed Ferus, Sabe and Sola into the ship. When he passed Padme she started walking next to him.

"I'm sorry," Padme said. "I know you don't want me to come on this mission. It's going to be dangerous but it is my home planet and-"

"Padme, I understand completely," Anakin said interrupting her. "You must know that I will do whatever it takes to protect Naboo and to protect you."

Padme smiled but was also slightly shocked at what Anakin said but before she could say anything else Anakin headed to the cockpit without another word to her.

Padme sighed and touched her stomach briefly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped slightly. She turned around and came face to face with Ferus. Padme didn't recognize him and felt a bit uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her and the hand that was still on her shoulder.

Ferus had dark hair and green eyes which were fixed on Padme. This made Padme shift uncomfortably.

"You should go and strap in Milady." He said before leaving for the cockpit.

Padme stared after him for a while before going to strap in.

Once the ship was safely in hyperspace Padme, Sola and Sabe were moved and sat at a small table in the corner of the room.

"Padme," Sola said. "I think I should return home when we land on Naboo. I don't think I should be involved in this I would just be in the way and if I'm honest I don't this you should be involved in this either."

Padme looked down before speaking. "Sola you know I can't just sit and watch my planet get taken by the Separatists. I will be as careful as I can. I do suggest you go home and be with your family. Go to Mom and Dad's, it will be safer if you are all together."

"Padme, I don't think-"

"Sola, I'm doing this whether you like it or not," interrupted Padme.

Sabe looked confused as to what the two sisters were talking about and was about to say something when the two Jedi entered the room.

Anakin looked briefly at Padme before sitting down at the table with Ferus. Ferus kept glancing at Padme which started to annoy Anakin. He didn't like the way he was looking at his wife. Perhaps he was imagining it.

"It's so good to see you again Anakin," Sabe said. "It's been a long time. I just hope we had met under better circumstances."

Anakin smiled a little. "It has been a while," he said. "Thirteen years since the Battle of Naboo."

Sabe gave a small smile. "You have certainly grown up a lot since then," she said.

Anakin chuckled. "I'm not a little boy anymore," he said with a small smirk.

Ferus cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the little reunion that was going on.

"We need to go somewhere safe once we arrive on Naboo," he said. "Do any of you know of a place where we can go?"

"I have a place," said Padme. She briefly looked at Anakin before continuing. "It's in the Lake Country. It's safe and we will be able to plan easily there and it isn't easy to find."

Ferus nodded in agreement. "Sounds perfect. We should be safe there."

The rest of the journey was silent. Nobody knew what to say. Anakin kept glancing at Padme but never met her eyes.

Once they reached Naboo they made their way to Theed where they met up with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. The two of them were waiting outside the palace.

"Finally," Obi-Wan said. "Took you long enough." He then moved his attention from Anakin and Ferus and onto the three women standing with them.

"Senator Amidala," he said with a bow. "How nice to see you again." He then turned his attention to Sabe.

"Sabe?"

Sabe smiled. "Obi-Wan, it's been a while. A lot has changed since we last saw each other. Anakin is not the only one who has grown up." Sabe said with a smile.

"Padme," Sola said. "I think I should get going. I'm sure Darrad is expecting me and I need to see Mon and Dad and inform them that you are safe."

Padme gave Sola a hug and a small smile before Sola turned and headed away from the palace but not before giving Anakin a quick smile and a nod.

Just as the group turned to enter the palace a man came hurrying towards them.

He had brown hair and brown eyes and was very good looking.

"Palo?"

* * *

**Oh dear! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I will try and update soon.**

**Chapter 10 Trouble: There is trouble on Naboo and Anakin asks Ferus to do something for him.**


End file.
